


ART: Lost and Found

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Lord of the Rings Art [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Height Differences, Interspecies, M/M, NSFW Art, Return of the King, Size Difference, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some romantic Faramir/Pippin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> The title means that while Pippin lost one brother he found another and Faramir tells him all about Boromir. So in a way he finds Boromir again through Faramir and vice versa.Done in Prismacolor markers and GIMP. :)


End file.
